The present invention generally relates to tracking environmental contaminants, or contaminates.
Environmental contaminants can pose a serious health risk to an area. For example, arsenic which leaches into groundwater wells can cause health issues for anyone exposed to the contaminated water. Traditionally, contamination is tracked by taking environmental samples. For example, water samples might be taken at various wells in an area with suspected arsenic contamination to try to determine which wells are contaminated.
A need exists for improvement in tracking environmental contaminants. This, and other needs, are addressed by one or more aspects of the present invention.